


Baby, Come Home

by Marveljunkie



Series: Write Me [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Sam, Sad Dean, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: He was so close.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well I just straight up broke my own heart. Thanks again to friend Katie for helping inspire this, in a round about way.

He was so close. 

Just another few steps and--

"SAM!" 

His little brother stumbles to his knees, groaning and panting in pain. Bobby takes after the son of a bitch but Dean barely notices, eyes only on Sam. Dean skids to a stop in front of him and cups his face. No no no no!

Stay with me little brother, stay with me, Dean begs silently. He shakes Sam, trying to catch his attention.

Sam's eyes roll up and he glances at Dean one more time before he goes limp, collapsing on Dean's shoulder.

Dean's heart breaks. There's too much blood. Sam is gone.

There's nothing left for him in the world. 

Sam almost made it home. Just a few more steps, and Dean could have grabbed Sam, swung him around, and taken the hit. He wouldn't have died, they could both be alive--

He was so close.


End file.
